Can't Just Ignore You
by seddiefan11
Summary: It's been a month since AJ's funeral and Morgan is still not over Ava, and Ava is hiding something from him. What happens when he finds out? and when he finds out just how long she's been hiding it. One Shot. Morva


It was a month ago today that Morgan was at AJ's funeral. It was a month ago today he walked into the Quartermaine crypt and saw his dad and girlfriend standing there. It was a month since his heart had been shattered and even though time was told to help, it didn't.

Morgan still felt awful. He felt sick, and he felt used. Felt petty and stupid. He felt like these feelings would never stop. His father betraying him was endless, and people he loves picking his family over him was fate. He wasn't thinking about moving on, or even trying to feel better, because he didn't.

Morgan tried a lot to get Ava off his mind. To get that image out of his head too. Ava and his dad barely dressed, their hair a mess and lying to his face about what went on moments before.

He as a kid would never have believed you if you told him his father would do all the things he has done. Morgan loved his father when he was younger and honestly thought if anything Sonny would keep him from pain and not cause it. Those were just naive thoughts of a little boy who looked up to the man that had stabbed him in the back.

He was at the hospital visiting Lucas and it almost made him forget. But Ava isn't someone you forget. Love her or not. She was hard to forget, and impossible to him. But she was in the back of his mind, although he wasn't sure he wanted her there.

He had always tried to shoo away the consideration that he and Ava get back together. If and when the desire popped into his head he'd ignore it or figure out a way to just simply not answer. But if he had to answer it? He knew it wasn't impossible that he end up with her again, that if she meant what she told him at the gallery, that Sonny really means nothing to her. He just knew it couldn't be soon. He hadn't even seen her, and if he were to see her soon, he wasn't sure he could even talk to her.

Morgan had spoken way to soon. He turns the corner and sitting on the bench is no other than the women he loves, although he really just wants to call her a bleach blonde whore. Not only was she there, but she was crying, a lot. He was very uncomfortable and he honestly wasn't sure what to do. Turn back? Walk right past her? Keep standing there like a weirdo?

Or maybe, confront her? Although if he were to confront her there were many more questions. Would he get mad and yell? Would he end up comforting her? Would he figure out why she was crying? Would it matter? and does he even want to face her?

Although Morgan was very mad at the women, he did still loved her. That's why he saved her from Julian. Seeing her sitting there, crying to herself tore him. A part of him felt bad, and his heart almost broke. Another part of him thought maybe, just maybe she was hurting as bad as he was.

And how could he just walk past her? That'd be ridiculous, right? and turning around? He can't avoid her forever and if she was crying, then she was crying, no way around that. One thing he knew for sure is that he couldn't keep standing in the hospital hallway staring at Ava.

He approached the blonde from an angle at which she couldn't see him. Not that she could see anything with her face in her hands or hear anything with her ridiculous sobbing.

"Ava?" He addressed as less of a question as to who she was but more of a way of not knowing how to approach her. He hadn't seen her since he saved her at the gallery, and it wasn't the nicest goodbye.

"Morgan?" she asked trying to wipe her tears away so he couldn't see them not knowing he had been watching her cry long enough to know that she was most definitely crying.

"You okay?" He asked. It was a silly question and he knew it was. Ava never cried so if she was crying, and this much, it had to be something big. And it also had to mean she was not okay.

"What? Yeah i'm fine." She said trying to smile but just looking at him made it impossible, and brought back the reason she was crying in the first place. "Thanks for asking." Her voice cracking as she spoke.

Seeing Ava genuinely hurt didn't feel as nice as he thought it would feel. He kept saying that making her feel the pain she inflicted on him would be the greatest thing he could think of doing. Maybe she wasn't as hurt as him, maybe whatever it is was just a fraction of his pain and not the equivalent of his heart being broken. Whatever the amount of pain it was, it still hurt him to see her like this.

"Ava you are not okay." He mentioned to her. "Just look at you, you can barely stop crying." He decided he would sit next to her on the bench. Not closely but not far away.

"You don't have to worry about me." She said to him trying to look away so he couldn't see her crying. She figured he wouldn't care if she was crying, she thought he'd even enjoy it.

A little while had gone by and neither had said a word. There wasn't a lot they thought they could talk about, but he didn't think it was right for him to leave.

Ava was the one to break the silence with "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"What?" Morgan asked confused and snapping back into attention.

"Or insulting me. why not? i figured you would. Or at least enjoy me upset like this." She replied actually looking at him this time she spoke.

"I tried to enjoy it, and i can't." He spoke truthfully. His voice not filled with frustration or anything like that. His voice almost had a giving up tone, a tone that made him know he wasn't going to be rude to her, not now anyway. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"If i tell you," She started to have a hitch in her breath as she took a breathe out. "I'd make it more real. If there is one thing i've been doing is trying to make this not real. It doesn't work. Of course it doesn't work, but-"

"Then if it doesn't work then why can't you tell me? Do you just not want to?" He asks starting to feel the pang of jealousy that maybe he really shouldn't trust Ava if he couldn't tell him what was wrong.

It wasn't as if she had any reason to not tell him. If anything telling him would help their relationship, or what was left of it. She needed to tell him eventually, but it didn't feel right, although time ticked and the longer she waited, the angry he could and would probably get. It's not like she had any one else to really talk to about it, and now she has someone to talk about it with, and the thought of the words leaving her mouth make her want to break down.

"I do want to tell you, Morgan, i do. In fact i have to tell you, whether you want to hear it or not. it's just, i'm scared of what you'll say." She said while twiddling her fingers and trying to make herself feel less ashamed.

"Well if you have to tell me just tell me!" He said frustrated at her effort to not share what was making her so upset.

"I-I I'm-" She said wanted to hold it all back but not able to. "Pregnant." She continued to cry and kept her eyes off of Morgan and his reaction. Instead she cried into her hands and waited for the yelling and bad reaction of his to come.

"You're seriously pregnant?" He asked more in shock than in anger. This fact was just as surprising to Ava as it was to him. Morgan had his dad's temper and the fact he was staying fairly calm was hard to believe.

"Yeah." She said equally as calm yet so much quieter. Ava wasn't someone who usually felt ashamed, or even sorry and especially not for something that wasn't her fault. She didn't get herself pregnant so why did she feel the need to apologize? She stopped herself from doing so, but the urge was still present.

"How pregnant?" He asked her trying to rap this idea around his head and process the fact that there was a life growing inside of his ex-girlfriend that could be his. She clearly wasn't too pregnant, cause when he looked at her stomach he didn't see a bump.

"You'll get mad." She said still sobbing not wanting to throw another bomb his way to blow up in his face. That would make him blow up in her face, because temper control although present, wasn't a strong suit for Corinthos'.

"Don't tell me a month." Morgan scoffed and looked as if he was about to lose his temper. His fists were balled, and his eyes were closed in a way that she knew he was trying not to get mad.

She didn't understand why he wouldn't let his temper win and yell at her. She didn't want him to yell at her, but she felt like she deserved it. Almost maybe comfort her? It's weird that him yelling at her would comfort her, and remind her of the Morgan she knew. This calm Morgan was alien to her, and almost scared her thinking he would become in-raged at any moment.

"Don't tell me it's my dad's" He said very frustrated and pursing his lips. He was trying everything to keep himself together. He didn't want to make a scene, not her at least. Morgan also didn't want to yell at a crying, newly-to-him pregnant women.

"It's not Sonny's! God no!" She told him and honestly didn't think of the fact he could jump to that conclusion since she knew before she even slept with his father. The idea of having Sonny's baby was honestly repulsive since she loved his son so much, and she knew it would be the last blow to her and Morgan.

"Then why would i be mad?" He asked laughing in frustration towards Ava. She was moving so slow through this and was barely making sense to him. All he wanted were answers.

"Because i've known for a while and didn't tell you." She told him, trying to stop crying although she didn't think it would happen. It was shorting but telling him that she'd known for 3 months now was going to bring them back by the dozen.

"How long?" Morgan said stunned over the fact that she's been pregnant for a while, his child has been in her for a while and he is just now hearing about this.

Thinking back onto her to pre-sonny screwing, she did show symptoms but it never occurred to him until now. She would tell him no to food sometimes, and said she was nauseous. She would be tired a lot easier, and other little things that should have caught his attention but didn't.

"Three months." She said still crying yet wincing scared of his reaction to the fact she'd had a long time to tell him but never mentioned it to him. She wanted to tell him but there was a mix of denial and being scared that prevented it from every being something she spoke to him about.

"Ava!" He said not believing she wouldn't mention this to him sooner. "Three months? and you didn't say anything?" He was mad, of course he was, but not yelling still which was becoming hard.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry!" She kept repeating while she still let tears fall down her face and he genuinely knew she was sorry because he could tell it was more hard for her now then anything else.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked wanting to know badly. Their relationship maybe wasn't the best before that but it wasn't to the point of that. They still loved each other and there was no reason she wouldn't mention it to him. The fact that their relationship wasn't so perfect should have made her want to tell him more, it might have fixed it and made them closer. But now they were far from closeness.

"I was in denial for a while, i didn't want to think about it too much or tell you for the fact it would make it more real." She said only sharing half of her reason.

"That wasn't going to make it better, Ava! It wouldn't just not be true!" He said not believing the ridiculous reason he just heard. Even if it were the truth, three months is too long. He wanted to trust her, but this was crap.

"I know that!" She said upset.

"Then what else could have made you keep this for three months Ava?!" Again, Morgan wasn't truly yelling, but the fact he kept it this cool was a miracle. Yes it was still him raising his voice slightly, and rudely, but that wasn't going to be something he could just not do.

"I'm sorry! I was scared!" She told him trying to defend the actions that didn't deserve to be defended. Not telling him was wrong, and she knew.

"Scared? Scared of what?!" He asks her abruptly and for awhile he just stares at her crying harder than before waiting for an answer.

"I was- I was-" She started in between her tears and Morgan felt like an eternity had passed with still no answer. But then finally she spit it out. "I was scared you would leave me, okay?!"

Morgans face is a mix of hurt and confusion. Not that he didn't understand what she was saying but more or less why. Things being hard between them, shouldn't have made her feel like he'd be a jerk and leave her.

"But that doesn't matter anymore, so i told you." She said talking faster. "Look i know you don't care because you hate me but i still thought i should tell you, plus you asked me for it, and i don't know-"

"You thought i was going to leave, you?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Morgan things were difficult between us, i thought this would push you over the edge and leave me, okay? I'm selfish and told a lie of omission and i'm sorry, i'll just go."

Still crying like before she stood up and proceeding to walk down the hospital hallway, her heels clicking along the ground.

He wanted to call out after her, try to stop her to come back but what was he to say? Say he wouldn't have and make her feel worse? Tell her it's okay? The thing he wanted to do the most is just scream to her how much he loves her. Tell her the truth is that he wouldn't have left her because he loves her too much and that all he wants is her and now maybe they could get back together. But he shoos away the idea of them ever getting back together.

He stands up slow still thinking about what all of this means. It didn't sink in but he knew when he woke up tomorrow i'd be clear and he'd face it. But for now he just needed to go see Lucas, and he could finally make his way down the hall.


End file.
